


Donuts and Other Holes

by Professor_Fluffy



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angry Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can't abide lectures. Steve can't abide slacking. Frustrations are vented via rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donuts and Other Holes

Donuts and Other Holes

Tony dangled one leg off the side of the Duncan Donut’s sign, and licked a smear of chocolate off of his finger.

It was drizzly and overcast, but the curved top of the plastic donut was keeping him dry.

This morning’s mission was an unmitigated disaster. His thing for hurling himself down the gullet of giant monsters was apparently not on Captain America’s list of pre-approved battle maneuvers. Too fucking bad.

Rogers hadn’t commented during battle, but he’d given Tony an order to stand down. When the monster turned on innocent civilians, Tony'd felt obliged to respond. He disobeyed Cap’s direct order.

He’d taken one look at Steve, lower lip jutting out, blond brows slashing dangerously over eyes the color of artic ice, and decided he wasn't waiting around for the lecture.

The donut trembled as Rogers descended, landing solidly. He slammed his shield down, catching his balance.

“I didn’t take you for a coward, Stark,” he shouted.

“I’m not afraid of you Captain. I just don't do lectures from pious, ninety year old men." He waved a hand dismissively. "I was a bad boy, my apologies. Now. Can I finish my breakfast?”

“Not until I've said my piece. You act irrationally. Your actions jeopardize everyone on this team.”

“My actions jeopardize me. I’ve never compromised another member of this team and you know it.”

“Do I? What do you think will happen if Iron Man manages to kill himself? You’re one of the only aerial members of the Avengers. Thor is a diplomatic liaison, he's not always going to be here when we need him.”

“There’s always the War Machine.”

“Can Colonel Rhodes upgrade your technology Tony? Because I don’t think he can. Stop trying to kill yourself. You’re actions are screwing with _my_ team.”

“Our team.”

"Then why don't you act like it's our team?" Steve dropped down next to him, giving him a disdainful look, and shaking out his hair like some kind of obnoxious golden retriever. “Then you won't be a coward, running away from a challenge because you can’t deal with answering to any authority other than your own.”

“Spare me.” Tony bit into a cream éclair, ignoring the slick red leather boots inches in front of him.

Steve bent down and wrapped long, tapered fingers around Tony’s arm, wrenching him to his feet. 

Tony dropped the donut box, watching it spiral to the ground below, before angrily knocking Steve’s arm free. “Don’t touch me!”

“Stop trying to get yourself killed.” Steve growled. “I see through your bullshit, Stark. You keep recklessly throwing yourself at things, and eventually one of them is going to take you down.”

“I don’t see how it’s any business of yours, Rogers. You’re not my daddy. I’m not one of your little toy soldiers. I’ll continue saving lives, my way. I’ve been doing it for the last year without your assistance. The only reason I joined Fury’s little boy band is because someone has to keep him in check.  
  
“Pot kettle, Mr. Stark,” Steve laughed harshly. “You’re selfish, and you have a shitty attitude, but you are our teammate, like it or not.” Steve shoved him back against the side of the donut. “What do you think’ll happen if you die?”

“Don’t act like you give a shit.” Tony looked up at him from beneath his designer sunglasses, “Don’t act like it means _anything_ to you,” he laughed bitterly, eyes flashing with rage. Tony acted without thought, thrusting himself forward, crushing his mouth against Steve’s.

Steve’s eyes widened comically. There was a soft choking noise, and Tony started to pull away.  
  
Steve drew a strangled breath and bit the soft pad of Tony’s lower lip. It was split from the fight, and he tasted copper. Steve ran his tongue lightly over Tony’s lips, smearing both of their mouths bloody. He moaned, grabbing Tony’s chest plate and the soft cotton beneath it, ripping downward so hard that the metal of the suit bit into his hand. “If you die, I’ll care. I care about all of you, down to the last man. You need to realize that your actions have consequences.” He curled his hand behind Tony’s head, breathing lightly. Tony panted, his breath ghosting Steve’s mouth, pupils blown. He fumbled at Steve’s belt, erection digging painfully into the front of his suit. He slid the leather free with a smooth tug, and his hands were everywhere. Steve’s breathing was harsh. Tony shivered.  
“I thought you didn’t like me,” Steve grunted. Tony wrapped gauntleted fingers around Steve’s wrists. “I’ve always wanted to fuck you Captain,” he whispered, voice husky and low. “Just don't tell me what to do.” He thrust a knee between Steve’s legs. Steve made a muffled noise, lips parted, eyes glazed. pressing against him, riding his thigh. Tony nipped at his jaw, brushing his goatee against the smooth curve of Steve’s neck, and laughed." 

“Take the suit off,” Steve hissed.

Tony smirked, “Make up your mind already.”

Steve keened, a low noise that went straight to Tony’s dick.

“Jarvis,” he choked out. The suit rippled and shuddered around him, compacting into a battered case.

Tony shoved his hand between them, sliding Steve’s kelvar leggings down his hips; palming his erection, slick and heavy. “Commando, he whispered approvingly, finally, something we have in common.” 

Steve jerked against Tony’s palm, biting into the exposed flesh just above Tony’s clavicle. He pulled back, licking a wide swath along a livid purple bruise. 

“Is that a fetish of yours?” Tony quirked an eyebrow.

“You wouldn't have this if you’d followed my orders.”

“Sanctimonious prick,” Tony groaned, tongue thrusting into Steve’s swollen mouth. 

Steve fumbled, yanking Tony’s jeans over his hips, and roughly spun him around, cupping a broad hand over Tony’s mouth. “No more talking,” he snapped. Tony braced himself against the plastic wall, defiantly nipping at Steve’s thumb. 

Tony gagged against Steve’s palm as Steve pressed the head of his cock between Tony’s legs, slicking his thighs with pre-cum. 

Steve thrust between Tony’s thighs with a full bodied shudder.

Tony wobbled slightly, closing his eyes. Steve slapped his ass impatiently. “Tighter.”

Tony squeezed his legs together, biting his lip. Steve reached around, sliding his palm down the length of Tony’s dick.

Tony arched his back, thrusting his hips against Steve. 

He wrapped his hand around Steve's, increasing the friction, soft encouraging noises spilling from his mouth, mewling, and filled with want. Steve groaned, burying his face in Tony’s shoulder.  
  
Steve marked Tony’s shoulder with his teeth as he came; spending himself in the slick wet cleft he’d created between Tony’s thighs. The jolt of pain combined with the seeping warmth between his thighs sent Tony spiraling over the edge, he shuddered and came in jagged ropey spurts, biting his hand to muffle the sound.

Steve blinked and slumped against him, “Christ.”

Tony looked dazed, his pupils blown. “I still don’t like you,” he muttered. “But please, tell me we’re doing this again?”

Steve made a choking noise, “maybe.”

“Hey assholes, you almost done down there?” Barton’s voice crackled overhead.

Steve flushed brighter than his boots.

“Seriously?” Tony asked.

“You know I can’t fly,” Steve whispered, apologetically. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve been playing game boy the whooole time,” Clint supplied.

“Only because I made him,” Natasha added. “You’re welcome.”

“Ok kids, you have three minutes before we come down there,” Clint said.

Steve and Tony jerked their pants up, tossing gear to each other. Steve frowned when he realized his utility belt was on the roof below. 

When they were both safely aboard the quinjet, Tony frowned. “Does Fury know where we are?”

Fury’s voice crackled over the speakers. “I know everything Stark, from your teddy bear’s name, to your bizarre and pervasive need for comfort food every time you get a boo-boo. Captain, I hope you won't make it a habit of stopping for fondu every time I send you to retrieve a member of this team. 

“We didn’t…” Tony trailed off, as Steve slumped down in his seat.

“Way to go Cap, I think Fury just designated you the village bicycle.” Clint laughed.

“I will kill you Barton,” Tony said. “Do not think I won’t, because I will.”

"You and what army Stark?"

"I'll help," Bruce said, not looking up from the book in his lap, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth.


End file.
